There has been a long existing need for a wiring method enabling a plurality of electrical receptacles, know as outlet receptacles, to be connected electrically in parallel along a single electrical cable. Heretofore, the cable individually insulated conductors were severed, the end of the severed conductors were stripped and then connected to input terminals of an outlet receptacle. Subsequently, the stripped conductor ends of another length of cable were individually terminated to the output terminals of the outlet receptacle. Such a process was repeated to provide successive outlet receptacles connected electrically in parallel and interposed between terminated lengths of electrical cable. However, the successively connected receptacles were not provided on a continuous length of electrical cable. Rather, the circuit path through the cable lengths was interrupted by the input and output terminations of each outlet receptacle thus interposed. Accordingly, if a termination of one of the receptacles was inferior or became faulty and interrupted the circuit paths, all of the subsequently provided receptacles would have been deprived of current flow. Alternatively stated, the circuit continuity through each outlet receptacle was dependent upon the structural integrity of all the terminations of every prior parallel connected receptacle. The possibility for a circuit failure thus was greatly increased upon each addition of a successively connected receptacle.